


won't trade for nothing (the life that we've built)

by orphan_account



Series: forever will never be long enough [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, and therefore probably trash, humorfluff, i really have no excuse for this, if that isn't a thing I'll make it one, meddling bb8, written in a blaze of not-so-glorious glory at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey has news to share...unless a certain astromech droid beats her to the punch.And, if she's got anything to say about,thatis not going to happen.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: forever will never be long enough [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586101
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	won't trade for nothing (the life that we've built)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Damerey Discord. AGAIN. #youvebeenenabled 
> 
> Also this really did not come out as I hoped it would but eh, it's almost two and I have orchestra tomorrow morning so...yeah, no.

Rey coughed, waving the smoke rising from the speeder away from her face. _Well, that's where the problem's coming from._ Once the worst of the smoke had dispersed, she rifled through her tools, only to be interrupted again by the insistent pressure of metal against her leg. She groaned.

"Not now, BB-8," she sighed as he nudged her calf repeatedly, insistently. 

_[I detected smoke at this location. Is there a fire?]_

"No, I'm fine." She couldn't help but smile. "But thanks." 

[You _could be injured],_ BB-8 insisted. _[I am equipped for basic medical testing. You should allow me to run preliminary tests to ensure your well-being.]_

"Since when do you do that?" Rey muttered, a vague sense of panic settling over her already-clouded mind. _He'd find out if he ran a blood test,_ she thought, her hand instinctively moving to her abdomen. _And he can't keep a secret..._

No, that would most _certainly_ not do. 

She steeled herself again and crouched in front of the droid. "I'm okay, BB-8," she insisted. "I don't need to be tested. I'm just repairing this speeder, see?"

(No, her husband was _not_ going to be informed of their impending parenthood by a droid.) 

_[If it is the health of Offspring-Dameron that concerns you, I can assure you that these tests will not-]_

"How did you know about that?" Rey shot to her feet, steadying herself on the partially-disassembled speeder. 

_[Your heart rate indicates distress],_ BB-8 fretted, dodging the question.

"Yeah, because I have _no idea_ how you found out so quickly, and frankly, it's terrifying!" she yelped, moving one hand to smooth her hair off of her forehead while the other lay against her abdomen. "I haven't even told Poe yet, and if _you_ found out..." 

_[Were you not aware that I contain backups of your medical files?]_ BB-8 asked, bumping against her calf reassuringly. _[I simply filed the documentation. Would you like to see the file I've compiled on your pregnancy?]_

"Just...don't say anything to Poe, _please."_ Rey pressed her palms to her temples. "He needs to hear this from me." 

_[Master-Poe requested that I divulge any information of significance in regards to your safety. I believe that this development warrants informing him],_ BB-8 told her, rolling from the room. 

Rey threw up her hands. "Really, BB? You can't keep this a secret?" 

_[Withholding information that could affect your well-being goes against my programming!]_ he trilled. 

"Of course he had to program his droid to babysit me," Rey sighed, half-exasperated and half-touched. It was irritating, yes - he knew she could take care of herself - but sweet, that he'd fretted about her enough to warrant asking BB-8 to look out for her. But now, it meant that their droid was a bit of a liability. She'd been biding her time, trying to figure out the best way to break the news, but now...

She took off down the hall after BB-8. If she didn't watch him closely, she wouldn't have much of a say in the matter.

* * *

Poe glanced up from his holopad and the mind-numbingly dull report he was reviewing (really, he was all too glad to have a reason to) at the telltale sound of whirring in his doorway. "BeeBee?" he asked groggily, rubbing at his glazed-over eyes. 

_[I need to inform you of a development regarding Wife-Rey],_ he beeped. 

That got Poe's attention. (He would _never_ stop loving the designation BeeBee had assigned her shortly after their wedding.] "Is she okay? Did something happen?" he asked, bolting upright. "Should I-" 

"She's _fine,"_ Rey panted, leaning against the doorframe to catch her breath. (She'd evidently run here - that was reassuring.) 

Already standing, Poe crossed the room in only a few steps to meet her. "You sure, Sunshine? BeeBee seems pretty worked up," he asked, brushing his lips against her sweat-sickened forehead. (sometimes he just had to touch her on sight, to remind himself that this was _real,_ this was his _life -_ this was one such moment. So he wrapped her up loosely in his arms.) 

_[I have important_ _information to disclose!]_ BB-8 chirped in protest. 

"N-no he doesn't!" Rey stammered. "He's just overreacting. The speeder I was repairing started to smoke, and he was worried about me. That's all!" 

_[No it isn't],_ BeeBee countered. Rey shot him a glare, unconcerned that it would change absolutely nothing. 

"Rey, sweetheart." Poe loosened his hold on her to take both of her hands, brushing his thumbs reassuringly against her knuckles. "He wouldn't be doing this if there weren't something wrong." 

Rey felt curiously close to tears at the whole thing - her own frustration, Poe's gentleness and concern, BB-8's insistence. "I'm fine," she insisted, blinking back tears. "I'll...tell you later."

"Sunshine, if something's wrong, you need to tell me." 

"It's not that something's wrong. It's just...I have to tell you something," Rey said, refusing to meet his eyes. "And I want you to hear it from _me,_ not BeeBee. Okay?" 

"Okay," he acquiesced reluctantly, turning to BB-8. "And you heard her, buddy. She wants to tell me. You don't have to-"

_[But withholding information regarding Wife-Rey's safety contradicts my programming!]_

Poe turned back to Rey with an apologetic shrug. "How important is it that I hear this from you...? Because I'm not sure if he's going to allow that." 

Rey looked back with so much resolve it was almost frightening. "Oh, he will." 

* * *

Still mired in worry, BB-8 took his next opportunity to talk to Poe that evening. Rey'd been exhausted all day, so he'd offered to make her the soup she loved for dinner. That left him alone in the kitchen, and in the ideal position to receive the information BB-8 was so eager to tell him. 

_[I still need to tell you about Wife-Rey's-]_

"BeeBee, we _talked_ about this," Poe chastised him. "She doesn't want you to tell me. You've gotta stop." 

_[But it's of importance],_ BeeBee pressed. 

"And she said she'd talk to me about it," Poe countered. "So...you don't need to worry about it anymore." It wasn't his strongest tell-off, but it would have to do. 

_[On sixty-eight percent of occasions, Wife-Rey does not address the topics she claims she'll discuss with you later. Clearly, I needed to take action.]_

_Really?_ Poe couldn't help but think. _That's...concerning, considering how often she does things likely to get her killed._

Mercifully (for her own sake), Rey stumbled into the kitchen, still half-asleep and rubbing at her eyes. Poe glanced up from the pot for a moment.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you'd wake up," he noted with a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Sunshine?" 

Rey wasn't entirely amused. "I live here, Poe." 

"Still a pleasure," he replied with a smirk. "Have a good nap?" 

Rey nodded. "Soup ready yet?" she asked. "'m starving." 

"Almost. BeeBee's trying to tell me this big secret of yours yet again," Poe replied. "And don't worry about it." 

Panic settled back over Rey's features. "Wait, _again?_ What did he tell you?" 

"Nothing, but he keeps threatening to," Poe said. "Oh, and did you know that sixty-eight percent of the times when you say you're 'going to tell me about it,' you never do? I learned that today." 

He looked a little hurt at that revelation, and she laid her palm against his arm. "This is something even I can't dodge forever," she said softly, staring into the pot of soup. "Don't worry-"

_Oh._

_Oh no._

The smell of the soup - usually so pleasant - wafted from the pot, and Rey turned to run mid-sentence as nausea began to rise in her throat. 

"Sunshine?" Poe called after her. "Are you all right? Did I say something?" 

"No!" she hollered back from the hallway bathroom. "Just not feeling well. Give me a minute." 

"Not feeling well?" Poe furrowed his brow. "That came out of nowhere." 

"I'm aware," she called, splashing water against her face as if it would stop the wave of nausea rolling in her stomach. "Give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay, I'm starting to see your point, BeeBee," Poe muttered, following her down the hall. " _Something_ is up." 

_[As I've been trying to tell you for the past several hours]._

(But, of _course,_ no one listened to him. 

_Typical.)_

* * *

"So...were we ever going to talk about whatever it is you need to tell me?" Poe asked later that evening, reclining against their pillows. Rey swatted his arm halfheartedly. 

"Really? You're still on that?" 

"Rey, you're not fine." He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her matted hair. "That soup made you nauseous before you even ate it, and it's never made you sick before. You look like you're going to cry all the time, and...I'm worried about you, sweetheart." 

"I'm _fine,"_ Rey insisted though gritted teeth, though tears had started to well in her eyes. "You clearly know what's happening. Put two and two together, Dameron."

"Sunshine, I..." 

"I'm _pregnant,_ genius." 

And _then_ the dam finally broke, and the tears she'd been trying to hold in began to fall, slipping from her cheeks and dampening Poe's shirt where she'd rested her head against his chest. Her shoulders began to tremble a little with emotion, and for a moment, Poe simply held her, too shocked to speak. 

"Rey...you're..." he started, flabbergasted. "You..." 

"Mm-hm." Rey almost giggled in spite of her pounding heart and sweaty palms - she couldn't remember the last time she'd rendered her endlessly-talkative husband so speechless. "That explains everything, doesn't it?" 

"Sunshine," he whispered against her hair, his voice thick with awe. "We're..." 

"Going to be parents," she finished, shifting onto her elbow so she could meet his eyes. 

He stared at her for a moment, half-dazed and half-elated and entirely unable to form coherent sentences, before taking her chin in his palm and kissing her. 

(softly, reverently, slowly - she could cry at his tenderness.) 

"I love you, Sunshine," was all he could bring himself to say - over and over after they let go and he pressed his lips to her hair, her nose, her forehead. 

"Are you happy?" Rey asked, a shy smile tugging at her lips as his grazed every surface of her face. 

"Do I even need to answer that, Sunshine?" he rested his forehead against hers. 

"It's nice to hear it anyway." 

"Rey, I've never been happier in my _life,_ " he insisted, wrapping her up in the tightest embrace he could manage. "You know I've always wanted this-"

"You certainly weren't shy about it," Rey teased. Her relief was palpable. "Mister-'I-want-five-kids.'" 

"And I never thought I'd get the chance," he finished. "Rey, I don't even have _words_ for how happy you just made me."

She turned, took the hand he'd draped across her back, and guided it to rest it against her barely-curving stomach. "Wasn't it for the best that you heard that from me and not your droid?" 

He splayed his palm against her stomach; Rey set hers over it and nuzzled her cheek into the crook of his neck. " _Our_ droid," he corrected. "But...yes. I'm glad you stopped him." 

Rey grinned in earnest. "Oh, and when were you going to tell me you told BeeBee to tell you if he thought there was an, and I quote, 'threat to my well-being'?" 

"Okay, fine, that was a mistake," Poe groaned. "You're right. You win. Happy?" 

She craned her neck to kiss him. "Maybe he'll forget you told him to do that once there's someone more in need of babysitting whose 'well-being' he needs to monitor." 

"Maybe he will. Maybe I'm gonna be smiling uncontrollably for a week. Who knows?" 

Now it was Rey's turn to grin. "You are an incurable sap, Poe Dameron."

"And you love it, Rey Dameron." 

"I do." Rey snuggled into his side. "I really do." 


End file.
